Et il parla
by kumakun
Summary: Quand James fait une psycanalise il doit se confié a quelqu'un de très étrange.M a cause de la suite


Auteur: Kumakun  
Date: Le 06/06/2005  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K.R.

Déclic.  
Une porte qui s'ouvre. J'ai envoyé Lily et notre bébé au premier.

Un second bruit de serrure qui se met en marche. La porte s'ouvre sur une noire silhouette. Le seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il aime se faire appeler . Il est seul, ce qui va considérablement me faciliter la tâche.

Deux sorts fusent. Je ne lui laisse aucune chance, à quoi bon.  
Le premier est le motus qui paralyse les cordes vocales. Très utile pour empêcher quelqu'un de faire de la magie.  
Le second est plus complexe, de la magie temporelle, difficile, dangereux. Nous voilà donc Voldemort, moi et la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes transportés dans une ligne de temps parallèle a la nôtre où peu importe le temps passé, dans notre ligne de temps il s'écoulera dix secondes .

Je retourne m'asseoir sur l'un des grand canapés qui se trouvent dans mon salon. Je me sers un verre de vin. Alcool moldu mais très bien. Pour ma part, je préfère les blancs fruités, mais je m'égare et je ne pense plus a mon invité. Je lui désigne un fauteuil en face du mien.  
« Tu devrait t'asseoir, Tom, j'en ai pour un certain temps. »  
Je me plais de voir son visage passer de l'étonnement à la rage au moment où je prononce ce nom qu'il hait tant. Son nom. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire en le voyant agiter nerveusement sa baguette sans que rien ne se produise.  
« Tu est muet , Tom, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça. Assied-toi et prend un verre de vin. »  
Si ces yeux avaient pu tuer, je sais que je le serais une centaine de fois dans de très grandes souffrances. Je n'y fais aucunement attention, ce qui renforce sa rage. D'un mouvement de baguette, je fais apparaître une tasse de thé près de son siège.  
«Assis, j'ai à parler et je ne peux le faire qu'avec toi.» Ma voix est glaciale, pire que la sienne.  
Il obéit après m'avoir lancé un de ses regards noirs.

«Bien, commençons. Je me présente: James Edgar, ou Harry James Potter. Père du fils et fils du père»

"J'ai à parler de moi, James ou Harry Potter, père du fils et fils du père. Étrangement, l'histoire commence avec James juste une question de ligne temporelle. Cette histoire, tous la connaissent dans les grandes lignes.  
Résumons les faits. Né dans une famille les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, bien que non cent pour cent sang pur. Quelle misère pour des familles comme les Malefoy ! Eh! Oui, chez les Potter, on fait des mariages dits d'amour et non arrangés dès votre naissance. L'amour qui vous fait faire tant de chose.

Ah! Mais revenons à nos moutons. Notre petit James grandit dans un cocon protecteur et maternel. Fais des études théoriques sur les enchantements et sorts usuels comme n'importe quel autre petit sorcier élevé dans une famille sorcière. Puis vient le jour de son onzième anniversaire, la lettre de Poudlard, sa première baguette magique, les achats scolaires sur Diagon Allee. Le trente et un, les adieux sont déchirants ou du moins pour une partie de la famille. Mme Potter ne veut pas voir son fils unique partir de la maison. Et lui, ben, il aime bien sa maman, mais bon les couloirs de Poudlard sont bien plus attirants que les jupes maternelles pour le moment.  
La nouveauté, ça adore ça, les gosses. Dans le train il rencontre un jeune homme à l'air bien trop fatigué. Remus Lupin. Et, bien sûr, une bande de Serpentards comme on en a rarement fait de pareils vient dire bonjour aux nouveaux et prendre au passage une ou deux chocogrenouilles. Mais voilà, le Jamesie n'est pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes et n'aime pas quand on insulte les personnes qui pour lui sont passées dans la catégorie pote.  
Et pour lui, Remus fait déjà partie de cette espèce. Quelqu'un d'intéressant qui a vraiment besoin d'aide ne passe pas inaperçu à ses yeux. Il s'en va donc montrer que même si vous faites une tête, voire deux de plus que lui, eh bien ça ne sera que de plus haut que vous tomberez. Mais James ne fait vraiment pas le poids contre les deux crétins gras que sont Crabbe et Goyle senior et sans l'intervention plutôt providentielle de deux personnes, il n'en serait jamais sorti entier ou en trois dimensions. Ces deux-là sont Black et Pettigrow. Tous quatre nouveaux et frères d'armes, ils se lient d'amitié"

"La répartition, là ça se complique, dans quelle maison seront-ils? Sirius passe le premier et est envoyé à Gryffondor ainsi que James. Vient le tour de Remus, son savoir et sa puissance en auraient fait un bon Serdaigle, mais voilà, il a de l'humour, et les seules personnes qui l'ont approché sont à Gryffondor, donc il rejoint la bande. Le dernier de la troupe est un vrai sang et or quoi que vous fassiez.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça avec des yeux de merlan frit. Oui, Peter est courageux, mais pas téméraire. N'oublions pas qu'il se coupera la main dans un futur hypothétique pour te permettre de revivre. Mais passer son enfance à recevoir des coups dès qu'on prend une initiative, cela marque quelqu'un au plus profond de son subconscient. Il a besoin de quelqu'un au-dessus de lui pour lui dire quoi faire. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a rejoint. Nous le laissions battre de ses propres ailes alors que lui les avaient tronquées, torturées et ne pouvais s'en servir. Grave erreur de notre part. Mais bon, passons.

Voilà donc que nos quatre compères sont des blagueurs nés. Chacun a son poste qui lui convient parfaitement. Remus à la bibliothèque, à chercher de nouveaux produits. James et Sirius servant de troupe de choc, tandis que Peter, discret, travaillait dans l'ombre très efficacement. Ensemble, ils choisissaient leurs victimes et ont laissé leur marque dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme des blagueurs très efficaces, mais aussi en tant qu'élèves brillants. Chacun ses points forts : James la transmutation, Remus la défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius en enchantements et Peter en potions, ou plutôt en théorie, car en pratique, son chaudron explosant à chaque cours, les professeurs n'ont pas vraiment su que c'était lui qui préparait toutes les potions du gang.

Le temps passe et nous apprenons le secret de Remus en toute fin de première année, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous le laissions tomber. Nous prenons la décision de devenir animagi pour l'aider lors de ses transformations. Oui, un loup-garou aime jouer avec d'autres animaux, ce qui le rend moins violent pour lui-même. Il nous faudra trois ans pour que la transformation soit complète et pour pouvoir la maîtriser parfaitement. C'est à ce moment que tu es arrivé avec tes guignols encapuchonnés. Les deux dernières années de cours, nous étions sous le signe du deuil, même si nous faisions tout pour redonner la joie de vivre a chacun. Cela a été particulièrement dur en septième année, quand tu as assassiné mes parents.

Mais c'est aussi pendant ce temps-là que j'aie croisé Lily. Ce fut le coup de foudre, je pense. Elle, parfait prototype de la femme invisible, une excellente élève qui ne prend pas les lauriers qu'on lui donne. Préfête, elle se fait respecter par tous sans élever la voix, son badge rarement, même jamais attaché au devant de sa robe, mais plutôt sur la poche intérieure. Elle est aussi une animagus non déclarée, juste pour ne pas rentrer dans la liste des plus jeunes animagi. Et en fait, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes d'abord aimés. Une biche de cette beauté ne passe pas inaperçue pour le cerf que je suis.  
Ainsi commença un amour a deux vitesses. D'un côté, nos nous animagi batifolaient joyeusement dans le meilleur des mondes alors que de l'autre, la relation avançait doucement. Jusqu'au jour où, en fin de mai, alors que nous étions en animagi dans une clairière près du château, elle me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle venait de faire, qu'elle me laissait. Et sous mes yeux de cerf elle se transforma en humaine, en Lily, ma Lily. Elle s'approcha de moi pour me caresser pour ce qu'elle pensait être la dernière fois la douce fourrure, puis ferma les yeux pour m'embrasser le museau.

J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moment. Ce premier baiser fut très bref, elle qui pensait toucher du poil rencontre de la peau nue et beaucoup plus humaine. «J'avais aussi quelque chose a te dire» . Ce fut à peu près ce que je réussis à dire avant qu'elle me traite de tous les noms, puis de m'embrasser avec beaucoup plus de passion que la première fois. Cette nuit-là, dans ma chambre, nous n'avons que très peu dormi, avides de connaître nos corps d'humains.

La suite, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Je deviens auror, elle étudie pour devenir professeur de magie archaïque. Vient le petit Harry. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher de toi. Et puis finalement tu viens nous tuer."

Je voudrais vous décrire le visage de Voldemort en cet instant-même, mais tant d'expressions y sont affichées que même lui doit s'y perdre. Irritation de mon monologue, depuis longtemps. De la haine envers moi et ma famille, de la stupeur et de la surprise que je lui explique ça. Et bien d'autres encore.

"Là commence un futur potentiel que je serai seul à connaître dans quelques secondes ou plutôt que deux corps connaîtront. Tu me tue, ma femme aussi, mais au moment où tu veux finir ton oeuvre, un bébé, Harry, te renvoie le sort de mort, qui te laisse vivant mais sous forme brumeuse et sans pouvoir.

Ainsi commence la légende du garçon a la cicatrice."

Ce jeune garçon qui pour des raisons plus ou moins clairs de prophétie d' eu rester cacher du monde sorcier dans une infâme famille Moldus réfractèrent a toute forme de surnaturel.  
Pendant 10 ans il cru que ces parents était mort dans un stupide accident de voiture.  
Pendant 10 ans on le traita comme une dégénérescence toute juste bonne a faire le ménage et a vivre dans un placard d'un quignon de pain et d'une cruche d'eau de pluie. Ce n'est que lors de son 11éme anniversaire que son premier ami Hagrid viens lui dévoiler la vérité, ou tout du moins une partie de celle-ci: il était un sorcier.

Je passe sur les premières années de scolarité à Poudlard on en retiendra juste quelques moments clef. La destruction de la pierre Philosophale ; un duel avec un Basilic, ta résurrection j'en passe et des meilleurs.Tous ça pour arriver a l'année qui nous intéresse la cinquième de sa scolarité»Je commençait à ressentir une certaine excitations cher mon interlocuteur il rentrait dans le récit.

Retrouver la suite dans Le 9e sceau quelque reviews serait les bienvenus pour me dire se que vous en penser.


End file.
